


Cheating on him (Sebastian x reader)

by Mayhemcaused



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angry Sex, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FUCK, Hot, Hot Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhemcaused/pseuds/Mayhemcaused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get lonely one night and someone is there to help out. But he's a demon, he doesn't miss a thing...(basically two lemons in one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating on him (Sebastian x reader)

Sebastian x cheating!reader LEMON

"Ohh right there! Ungg yes baby hit it! Oh please!"

You were pushed roughly up the wall of the hallway, the skirt of your blue dress pulled way up. The man behind you thrust his cock into you at a crazy speed as he reached a shaking orgasm. Panting, he released himself all over your legs, pulling out just in time. But this was far from enough. The night was still young, the hour only being 8 o'clock, the party downstairs still raging. 

You were pulled into another room, one with only dim lighting and a large, master bed. You were pushed onto it, as your lover ripped off all of your remaining clothing. You in turn, helped him by relieving him of his excess clothing. He had reached his first orgasm as a quick fuck in the hall, both of your desires to strong to wait for the bedroom, or the removal of your cloths. Now, he wanted to fuck you hard and hear you moan his name in between pants and screams. 

The Viscount of Druit, now fully unclothed, lay down on his back, thrusting his cock in front of your face for you to indulge yourself. You happily obliged, swirling your tongue around the tip at a slow, agonizing pace. The Viscount threw his head back, his face contorted with the pleasure you were giving him. Rubbing quickly up and down his shaft got him moaning your name in a very husky, voice. You lowered one hand to play with your own sensitive area, rubbing your clit in circles to make it pleasurable for both of you. 

Finally, the Viscount had had enough. He immediately threw you down beneath him and slammed his cock into your dripping wet pussy. 

"Ahhhhh," you both moaned as he put his whole manhood into your tight cunt.

Speeding up his thrusts, he pushed in and out like a madman, moaning and moaning in pleasure. This turned you on even more, and you released at least twice before he pulled out to cum all over your face. You smiled and gave your clit a few more circular rubs before you cleaned yourself off and went downstairs to rejoin the party. 

*timeskip brought to you by Ash Lander's fine white ass*

"What the fuck?"

Sebastian threw you down on the bed you shared. His face was full of rage, his eyes glowing their natural demonic pink. 

"Sebastian why-"

"Don't think i don't know what you did! You disappeared for a long time from that party with that idiotic Viscount! I know exactly what you did!" 

"Sebastian I'm sorry I just got lonely these past few weeks! You spend no time with me anymore!" you yelled. And it was true, he had seemed to ignore you for a bit and it pissed you off.

Sebastian only glared before ripping off his tailcoat and climbing onto of you. He quickly removed your dress and undergarments, leaving you exposed to his demonic gaze. He looked at your whole body, scanning you, his eyes lingering intros places that get a man's dick erect. And you could see, through his pants, that a nicely sized bulge had sprouted up. He instantly began kissing you, your stomach, thighs, heels, toes, leaving you shaking from excitement. This demon was a sex god and you were his slave at the moment. 

You yanked off his shirt and felt along his perfect abs. You left his tie on, though. This gave him that "master" factor that made you a heap of horniness at his mercy.

You placed a hand over that painful bulge in his black pants, rubbing his hard member. You wanted to hold it in your hands. So you unzipped the zipper hastily as he lay down on his elbows. Finally unzipping it all the way, you saw his member in all of its erect glory. It was larger than any other man's you had seen, and you loved it and you wanted it. 

You stuck your tongue out and licked the slit gently. He let out a sigh of pleasure,so you licked the head more before putting the whole damn thing in your mouth. This earned a grunt and moan from your real lover, making you drip with your arousal. You continued your ministrations and hummed a bit to increase the heat and feeling on his hot rod. This was much to his liking, for he began to thrust his hips up to meet your lips. 

"Oh god, ____, fuck yeah!" he said in his smooth accented voice. The lowness and huskiness made you so horny, you nearly came right then and there. You stopped playing with him just as you knew he was about to come. He immediately jumped up and rubbed your clit with the tip of his dick, teasing you until you moaned in anticipation, bucking your hips forward.

"What is it you want, darling?" he asked, smirking at your flushed, aroused face below him. 

"Sebastain, I-I want you to screw me! drill me now!"

And he did. He slammed that hot, pulsing manhood into your awaiting pussy lips. You let out a moan as he fucked you almost senseless. You could feel his cock, pulsing with life and horny energy, as it was thrust in and out of your aching core. You wrapped your arms around his neck and thrust your hips upward to meet his as his dick slid in and out of you. And oh did it feel good. 

"Yes baby! Oh harder! Do me harder!" you yelled as you reached your orgasm, feeling that floaty good feeling of that release. 

This only made the demon hornier, and he pounded into you relentlessly. His cock rubbed your inner walls, making you feel like the top of the world. The friction felt amazing, his cock hot and strong as it hit your spot over and over again. His eyes were filled with lust, and his moans made you so much wetter than you already were. 

"______, I-I need to cum!" he shouted as he released his hot seed into your body. With a couple more strong hip thrusts, he pulled out of you. Both of you moaned at this action, the friction felt so good. 

"There you are. The best fuck in the whole world."

"I'm sorry, Sebastian, I just-"

"Shhh. It's alright. I love you and I'll make an effort to not leave you feeling so neglected again."

"I love you, too."


End file.
